Forget my name
by Alicia Spinnet2
Summary: achtung - SPOILER vom 5. Band . Nach Jahrzehnten geht es nochmal weiter! Harry's "Reaktion" nach dem Tod von einem bestimmten Chara (da es ja immernoch leute gibt die den 5. Band noch nich gelesen haben ;) )
1. Kapitel 1

Sirius.  
  
Es ist noch nicht lang her, dass du gegangen bist. Ich hege immernoch Hoffnung dass du zurückkommst, obwohl ich weiß dass diese Hoffnung sich nie bewahrheiten wird. Du warst für mich das was man unter dem Begriff 'Familie' verstand. Ich vertraute dir, und du warst die wichtigste Person in meinem Leben.   
  
Ich habe lange Zeit darüber nachgedacht, wie es hätte verhindert werden können, dass du gehen musst, und mir sind tausende Möglichkeiten eingefallen, die alle nur eine kleinwenig andere Entscheidung von mir gebraucht hätten. Dann wärst du noch am Leben.  
  
Hermine und Ron, Remus und Dumbledore - sie alle haben mir gesagt, dass ich nichts für deinen Tod kann. Aber das ist falsch. Worte um mich zu trösten, Lügen um mir zu helfen. Sie wissen nicht, dass sie das genaue Gegenteil erreicht haben, sie werden es niemals wissen.   
  
Denn ich habe micht entschieden. Ich werde nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, ich werde nirgendwohin mehr zurückkehren. Ich kann nicht mit ihren Lügen leben, Lügen um mir das Leben leichter zu machen.  
  
Ein Leben, dass nur noch in Bruchstücken vorhanden ist, das nur noch mit meiner äußeren Hülle existiert. In mir ist schon lange kein Leben mehr, seit dem Tag an dem du mich verlassen hast. Du hast gesagt, du würdest immer für mich da sein, und ich muss dir Recht geben.   
  
Du warst immer für mich da. Und bald wirst du es vielleicht wieder sein.  
  
Harry  
  
~-~  
  
Während Harry seine Feder absetzte und zum Fenster ging, hallte in seinem Kopf Textstelle aus einem Lied, dass er vor kurzem gehört hatte, wider.  
  
Tell all my friends, I'm dead, tell them that I said,   
  
It won't be long before you forget my name... *  
  
Und mit diesen Worten im Ohr und dem Brief in der Hand lies Harry sich fallen.  
  
****-****-****  
  
~-=-~  
  
Ich weiß dass es vermutlich scheiße is aber is mir egal ^^  
  
Ich war nur vorher in so ner Depri-Stimmung, dass ich einfach drauflosgeschrieben hab, nachdem ich einige Fanfics gelesen hab, die sich mit dem gleichen Thema auseinandersetzen wie die hier ^^  
  
* New found Glory - forget my name 


	2. Kapitel 2

Stimmengemurmel. Helles Licht, dass durch seine Augenlider drang.   
  
"Sirius?" fragte er flüsternd.   
  
Doch als erdie Augen aufschlug, wusste er, dass er nicht bei Sirius war. Obwohl er nur an die Decke des Raumes, in dem er sich befand, sah, wusste er sofort, wo er sich befand. Er war schließlich oft genug hier gewesen... Und noch nie hatte er so sehr gewünscht, den Krankenflügel von Hogwarts verlassen zu dürfen.   
  
Er setzte sich langsam auf, griff nach der Brille auf seinem Nachttisch. Wollte wissen, wo die Stimmen herkamen. Sobald er seine Brille aufgesetzt hatte, erkannte er die Leute, die vorher nur unförmige Gestalten gewesen waren. Sie alle standen dort: Die Weasleys mit der gesamten Familie - außer Percy-, Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, Moody, Hermine, Dumbledore.. Und - was noch größeres Entsetzen in Harry hervorrief, als die Tatsache, dass er nun hier lag - am Fußende seines Bettes stand, rechts neben Dumbledore, Severus Snape.  
  
'Was will der hier...' schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. 'Sich über mich lustig machen? Dadrüber, dass ich noch nichtmal in der Lage bin, mich umzubringen?'  
  
Doch weiter kam er nicht mit seinen Gedanken, da Hermine nun zögernd näher zu ihm kam und sich auf seine Bettkante setzte.   
  
"Harry?" fragte sie zögernd und er wendete den Kopf zu ihr.  
  
"Was ist?" fuhr er sie an. "Könnt ihr mich mit 15 nicht meine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen lassen, und diese Entscheidungen verdammt nochmal respektieren und ANNEHMEN?"  
  
Hermine stand auf und wich ein Stück von seinem Bett zurück. Ihr schien es die Sprache verschlagen zu haben, genauso den Weasleys, Tonks, Moody und Kingsley. Lediglich Remus, Dumbledore und Snape sahen ihn weiterhin an, der Rest schien auf einmal einen Punkt außerhalb des Krankenflügels sehr interressant zu finden.  
  
Snape blickte mit seinem gewohnten, kalten und höhnischen 'Lächeln' - wenn man das so nennen konnte - auf ihn herab, Dumbledore sah ihn einfach nur an, mit einem Blick den er nicht deuten konnte und Remus... als er Harry in die Augen sah, zuckte dieser zusammen. Das waren nicht mehr diese freundlichen, sanften Augen, in die er blickte. Diese Augen... Nun waren sie von Schmerz erfüllt, unendlichem Schmerz, gebrochen, und irgendwie... leer.   
  
Um es kurz zu sagen: Remus' Augen spiegelten genau das wieder, was Harry fühlte. Was er dachte. Und doch - er konnte diesen Schmerz in seinen Augen nicht ertragen, dieses Leid. 'Eigentlich' dachte er, 'müsste Remus mich anschreien und mir Vorwürfe machen.. Ebenso wie alle anderen hier... ICH bin Schuld daran, dass Sirius....' er konnte nicht weiterdenken. Er konnte einfach nicht.  
  
Plötzlich fiel ihm auf, dass noch immer niemand auf seine Frage geantwortet hatte. Argwöhnisch sah er sich um.   
  
"Warum antwortet ihr nicht? Hm? Hat's euch die Sprache verschlagen?"  
  
Dumbledore räusperte sich. Doch noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, sprach Remus.   
  
"Albus, ihr alle... Bitte, bitte lasst uns.. einen Augenblick allein.."  
  
Als Hermine und Ron sich weigern wollten, wurden sie von den anderen Weasleys hinasugeschoben, die - zwar mit skeptischem Gesichtsausdruck - langsam zum Ausgang gingen. Ihnen folgten Moody, Kingsley, Tonks und Snape. Und nach kurzem Zögern auch Dumbledore.  
  
Als sie alleine waren, ergriff Harry das Wort.   
  
"Remus... ich.. es tut mir so Leid! Es ist meine Schuld, dass er..." weiter kam er nicht, denn Remus unterbrach ihn, mit seiner Stimme, die vom gleichen Schmerz zeugte, wie seine Augen.  
  
"Nein, Harry. Ich weiß, du denkst, ich würde dich anlügen, um dir zu helfen, dich anlügen, um dir das Leben leichter zu machen." Als er den erstaunten Ausdruck sah, der sich auf Harry's Gesicht geschlichen hatte, fügte er hinzu "Ich hab den Brief gelesen..."  
  
Harry riss die Augen auf. "Du hast WAS? Die andern wohl auch, hm? Ein kleiner Einblick in die Psyche eines komplett durchgedrehten Typen..." sagte er mit unverhohlener Wut in der Stimme.  
  
Remus seufzte. "Nein, haben sie nicht. Ich war der einzige und ich hab ihnen auch nicht erzählt was drin stand.."  
  
Ungläubig sah Harry ihn an. "Warum nicht? Wieso hast du das nicht getan???"  
  
Sofort wünschte Harry, er hätte nicht gefragt. Der Ausdruck in Remus' Gesicht wurde noch schmerzlicher - Harry hätte nicht gedacht, dass das möglich wäre - und Remus schien schlucken zu müssen, bevor er mit heiserer Stimme antwortete.  
  
"Weil ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst...".  
  
~*~  
  
Ich hab mir überlegt, dass das wirklich ZU unsicher war, mit dem ausm Fenster stürzen und mir überlegt noch ne Fortsetzung zu schreiben.. Also da issie! Bitte, reviewen :) Damit ich weiß ob's noch weitergehn soll ^^ 


	3. Kapitel 3

Erstmal: Vielen Dank für eure Reviews *freu*  
  
Naja.... Dann hier das dritte Kapitel.  
  
Nein, davor muss ich noch kurz was einfügen, was ich beim ersten Kapitel glaub ich vergessen hatte ^^   
  
Also...  
  
*seufz*  
  
Disclaimer: Von den Figuren gehört leider leider keine einzige mir, sondern alle sind 'Eigentum' von J.K. Rowling. Evtl. wird in einem der nächsten Kapitel noch eine ausgedachte Figur auftauchen, die dann selbstverständlich mir gehört - nicht wahr - aber ich schätz da werdet ihr ja dann erkennen, ne?  
  
Nu aber...  
  
~*~  
  
"Weil ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst...". Remus' Worte klangen noch in Harry's Kopf nach. Er glaubte ihm, keine Frage, allein der Ausdruck in seinen Augen bezeugte, dass Remus die Wahrheit sprach.   
  
Leise antwortete er: "Ich weiß...".  
  
Doch sofort darauf hatte er wieder dieses Gefühl, dass er DOCH an allem Schuld war. Zögernd fing er an.  
  
"Remus.. Ich... Wenn ich nur weiter Occlumency gemacht hätte, wenn ich zu.. zu Snape gegangen wäre, und ihn gebeten hätte, mir weiter Unterricht darin zu geben, dann hätte Voldemort mich niemals, NIEMALS, benutzen können, dann hätte er mir nicht diese Vision schicken können, von Sirius, verstehst du? Wenn ich weiter Occlumency-Unterricht gehabt hätte, hätte dann hätte ich mich dagegen wehren können! Dann hätte ich es niemals geträumt!"  
  
Remus sah ihn unverwandt an. Ein paar Mal schien es als wollte er etwas sagen, doch er schloss den Mund jedes mal wieder.  
  
Harry fühlte sich durch dieses Verhalten nur bestärkt, es schien ihm, als würde Remus es genauso sehen, und würde sich nur nicht trauen, es ihm offen ins Gesicht zu sagen, zu sagen, was er dachte. Verbittert sagte er: "Sag's nur, Remus... Sag ruhig, was du denkst, ich weiß dass ich Recht hab..."  
  
Kaum hatte Harry geendet, sah er wie der Schmerz in Remus' Augen immer heftiger wurde.   
  
"Nein, du hast keine Schuld daran, Harry! Severus hätte dich ohnehin nicht weiter unterrichtet, nicht nachdem, was du gesehen hattest, nicht nachdem du seine Schlimmste Erinnerung kennst... Er hätte dich aus seinem Büro gejagt... Ich hätte mit ihm reden sollen, ich weiß nicht, ob er auf mich gehört hätte, doch ICH hätte mit ihm reden sollen... Vielleicht hätte er dich dann weiter unterrichtet, doch ich habe es nicht einmal versucht..."   
  
Er sah Harry nicht mehr an, blickte auf den Boden.  
  
"Harry, du darfst dir keine solchen Vorwürfe machen! Wir können nichts ändern... Es ist passiert und wir können es nicht mehr ändern, egal was wir auch versuchen. Verstehst du? Aber wir, du und ich, und alle anderen, wir müssen weiterleben! Es ist uns noch nicht bestimmt, zu sterben, wir müssen leben, trotz des Schmerzes, mit dem Schmerz!"  
  
Harry, der schon mehrmals versucht hatte, Remus zu unterbrechen, jedoch jedes mal von diesem mit einer schlichten Geste zum Schweigen gebracht worden war, stieß nun zornig hervor: "Ich will aber nicht mehr leben, Remus! Ich will es einfach nicht! Was ist denn das für ein Leben? Jeder, der Reihe nach, jeder von den Leuten die mir wohl einmal etwas bedeutet haben... ist tot! Sie alle sind gestorben, um mich zu schützen! Ohne Sirius will ich nicht mehr weiterleben!"  
  
"Und was ist mit Ron, Harry? Hermine? Ginny? All deinen anderen Freunden? Sie leben noch und sie brauchen dich!" sagte Remus ruhig. Dann fügte er leiser hinzu "Glaubst du denn, mir ginge es besser? Glaubst du, ich will ohne Sirius noch weiterleben? Harry... Du hast noch deine Freunde, das ist viel wert... Ich, ich... Mir sind alle weggestorben, ich habe niemanden mehr, niemanden, den ich wirklich meinen Freund nennen könnte. Gute Bekannte, natürlich, Dumbledore, den Orden und so weiter, aber keine wirklichen FREUNDE mehr... Zuerst sind deine Eltern gestorben, dann kam Sirius nach Azkaban und Peter starb - ermordet von Sirius, wie ich glaubte. Als Sirius dann wieder freikam, musste ich erfahren, dass Peter - der Peter, den ich jahrelang zu meinen besten Freunden gezählt hatte, den ich über den Verlust von James und Lily hinweggetröstet hatte, ein Verräter war und deine Eltern verraten, mir Sirius genommen und ihn nach Azkaban gebracht hatte. Ich war glücklich, als sich Sirius Unschuld herausstellte, ich hatte es eigentlich nie glauben können. Ich hätte auch Peter niemals zugetraut, dass er deine Eltern verrät, doch es war nun mal geschehen, und der Verlust von Peter... bedeutete mir weniger als der von Sirius. Und nun, nun ist Sirius auch noch.. weg... tot!"  
  
Harry hatte betroffen zugehört, und konnte den Blick nicht von Remus' Gesicht abwenden, der ihn nun wieder anblickte, mit einem solchen Schmerz in den Augen, dass Harry glaubte, er könne diesem Blick nicht lange standhalten.  
  
Leise sagte er noch "Ich... ich KANN nicht leben ohne Sirius! Verstehst du das nicht?? Wie soll ich ohne Sirius leben? Ohne seinen Rat, seine Freundlichkeit... einfach ohne Sirius? Das geht nicht!".  
  
Und doch - seit Remus angefangen hatte, zu erzählen, ging es Harry ein kleines bisschen besser. Das Gefühl, dass niemand ihn verstand, dass er allein war, war nun zumindest weitgehend verschwunden, da er nun wusste, dass dieser Mann, sein ehemaliger Lehrer, das selbe fühlte. Zumindest größtenteils.  
  
Er wollte gerade ein Wort des Dankes an Remus richten, als Ginny die Tür öffnete und zu Remus und Harry sah.   
  
"Können wir wieder reinkommen?" fragte sie, und als Remus schwach nickte, kam sie mit den anderen wieder hinein. Ron und Hermine waren zuerst an seinem Bett, und zweifellos wollten sie wissen, was er so wichtiges mit Remus zu besprechen gehabt hatte, doch Harry beschloss selbst ihnen nichts von dem Gespräch zu erzählen.  
  
Als Remus aufstand blickte Harry ihn verwirrt an.   
  
"Wohin gehst du, Remus?" fragte er und versuchte, nicht in seine Augen zu blicken. Er wusste was er dort sehen würde und er wollte es nicht sehen.  
  
"Ich... hab noch was zu erledigen." antwortete Remus kurz und ging in Richtung Tür. Dort drehte er sich noch einmal zu Harry um und sagte so leise, dass Harry ihn kaum verstand: "Pass auf dich auf... und denk an das was ich gesagt habe."  
  
Dann war Remus verschwunden und die anderen sahen ihn noch neugieriger an. 


	4. Kapitel 4

Hehe.. ich bezweifel, dass ihr das glauben könnt, aber es gibt tatsächlich nochmal ein nächstes Kapitel von Forget my name! Ihr werdet es nicht glauben! ;)  
  
Aber irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, dass das Kapitel hier irgendwie unzusammenhängend ist, aber egaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal! ;D  
  
Disclaimer gilt wie üblich.   
  
-------------------  
  
Remus beeilte sich, vom Krankenflügel wegzukommen.   
  
Er rannte beinahe in den verlassenen Schlossgarten, lief zu einer ganz bestimmten Stelle am See, die er seit mehr als zwanzig Jahren nicht mehr aufgesucht hatte.  
  
Eine Stelle, die so verdeckt von den Bäumen war, dass Remus sich sicher war, dass niemand, vielleicht abgesehen von Fred und George Weasley, jemals heraus gefunden hatte, dass sich hier, in einem dieser Bäume eine Art Baumhaus befand. Eigentlich war es nicht mehr als ein großes Holzbrett, dass mit Hilfe von Magie auf diesem Baum gehalten wurde... und doch lies der Anblick dieses Brettes Remus' Herz schneller schlagen, als er von Erinnerungen überwältigt wurde.  
  
flashback  
  
"Sirius was wird das? Was soll das? Willst du hier etwa ein fünf Sterne Haus aufbauen?" fragte Remus amüsiert, als er sah wie Sirius dabei war, auf ein Blatt Papier mit seinem Zauberstab Linien zu zeichnen, die sich schon bald als Plan für ein riesengroßes, fünfräumiges Haus erwiesen.   
  
Der Angesprochene drehte sich zu Remus, und fragte mit dem für ihn so üblichen Grinsen:  
  
"Warum nicht? Was spricht dagegen?"  
  
"Oh.. ganz und gar nichts spricht dagegen.. Abgesehen vielleicht, von der Tatsache, dass wir uns immernoch auf dem Gelände der Schule befinden, Dumbledore bestimmt nicht sehr erbaut darüber wäre, wenn wir in die Bäume auf dem Schulgelände einfach irgendwelche Luxus-Hotels bauen, die Errichtung eines solchen Gebäudes unwahrscheinlich viel Zeit in Anspruch nehmen würde, unser Platz hier doch sehr begrenzt ist.." bei diesen Worten blickte Remus kurz vielsagend zu dem Ast hoch, auf dem sie ihr 'Baumhaus' errichten wollten. Er war keine dreißig Zentimeter breit und vielleicht vier Meter lang. Wenn es hochkam. "Aber abgesehen von diesen Gründen spricht ganz und gar nichts gegen ein fünf Sterne Haus in einem Baum von Hogwarts..."  
  
"Remus hat Recht, Padfoot." mischte sich nun auch James ein und Peter fügte hinzu:  
  
"Ja.. das klappt doch niemals..."   
  
Peter, der immer bemüht war, sich der Mehrheit anzuschließen. Den jedoch ein einziger Blick von Sirius so in Angst versetzen konnte, dass er sofort seine Meinung änderte und für die nächsten zwei Wochen nicht wagte, auch nur irgendetwas gegen Sirius' Meinung zu sagen.  
  
Schließlich einigten wir drei - Peter, James und ich - uns darauf, einfach nur ein Brett am Baum zu befestigen. Sirius quittierte diesen Plan zwar mit einem beleidigten Blick doch wir wussten, dass er uns nicht lange sauer sein konnte.   
  
Nicht uns. Jedem anderen ja, aber nicht uns.   
  
flashback ende  
  
Als er nun dort hoch sah, sich daran machte, am Baum hinaufzuklettern, ständig hoffend, von keinem Schüler entdeckt zu werden - bis ihm einfiel, dass die Schule noch gar nicht begonnen hatte - erinnerte er sich zwangsläufig auch daran, dass Sirius, James und auch Peter ihr 'Baumhaus' bereits im nächsten Schuljahr vergessen zu haben schienen.   
  
Einzig er, Remus, hatte noch oft daran gedacht, und sich dorthin verkrochen, wenn er mit sich alleine sein musste, wenn er nicht mit den anderen reden wollte, über das was ihn beschäftigte.  
  
Wenn er sich wieder einmal am liebsten für seine Angst, ihnen die Wahrheit zu sagen, bestraft hätte. Und wenn er wieder einmal daran dachte, sich selbst zu töten. Er wusste, dass er es sich damit extrem einfach machen würde, aber er wusste auch - oder hatte zumindest damals das Gefühl - dass James, Peter und Sirius sehr schnell darüber hinwegkommen würden, sehr schnell diesen blassen Jungen vergessen hätten, der für eine Zeit lang einer ihrer besten Freunde war. Genauso schnell, wie sie das Baumhaus vergessen hatten, würden sie auch Remus vergessen.  
  
Das war seine damalige Meinung gewesen.  
  
Heute jedoch... Heute sah er das anders.  
  
Er hatte oft an Selbstmord gedacht. Seit Sirius' nun endgültig gegangen zu sein schien, hatte er sich mehrmals am Tag ausgemalt wie er, durch einen einzigen Spruch, endlich wieder mit Sirius, mit James und mit Lily vereint sein könnte.   
  
Er verstand Harry. Er konnte ihm nicht verübeln, dass er das versucht hatte, was sich Remus immer wieder ausmalte.   
  
Und genau deswegen, hatte er dafür zu sorgen, dass Harry seine Ruhe hatte. Remus wusste, wie Harry sich fühlte, er fühlte genauso. Das was Harry jetzt brauchte, war kein verständnisvoller Blick von Albus, keine Versuche von Hermione und Ron, seine Gedanken auf ein anderes Thema zu lenken, und es war genauso wenig diese ständige Besorgtheit und die ständigen Umarmungen von Molly Weasley.  
  
Das, was Harry jetzt brauchte war Ruhe. 


End file.
